Final night
by Tanjxx
Summary: [[onexshot]] Sasuke returns to Konoha after two years, only to find everyone missed and did not resent him for leaving. Now he has to sever all ties to his friends. Warning:LEMON! Violence also, Sakura fans get out now if you don't want to see her hurt!
1. Last Night Alive

Author's Note: I do not hate Sakura. She just annoys me a little. I wrote this because I wanted to enter the Fanfiction world with a bang and wanted to try my hand at a torture scene. I repeat, Sakura just annoys me and I didn't mean to scare/scar for life any Sakura fans. There was a warning!

ALSO! My friend Jake was a HUGE help in this. He deserves a lot of credit for the torture scenes! Keep on being awesome, Panda-man!

Sakura lay asleep in her bed, sighing quietly. It dream as every other night, that Sasuke finally returned and professed his love to her, and they got married and lived happily ever after. She always woke up at the same time too, right before Sasuke said, "I do." Somehow, it held some meaning for her. Maybe it meant that he would never come back for her. Sakura had assumed as much. Dreams were dreams after all. Tonight was different though. The dream ended happily, with him finishing his vows this time.

Suddenly, a noise jerked Sakura awake. Her eyes flew open as someone, or thing, pressed it's lips against hers. Sakura pulled away violently, and tried to get her eyes to adjust.

"Hello, little flower…" Came a seductive whisper in the dark.

"Who the hell is this?" Sakura said, her hands flying to the face. The person willingly allowed her hands to roam, trying to figure out who it was. The angular nose, sharp chin, and that odd hair…spiked at the back and long in the front. "Sasuke!" She asked incredulously.

The Uchiha smiled wickedly in the darkness. "The one and only." He said, blinking and smirking again. "Miss me?" He asked.

Sakura never got a chance to respond. Sasuke pressed his lips heatedly against hers, forcing her tender lips apart. As soon as they parted, he shoved his tongue in and moved it around fiercely.

Sakura didn't try to stop the younger Uchiha from ravaging her, but more encouraged it. Suddenly, he yanked her to her feet and pinned her to the wall next to her bed. One hand moved to his sword, and he unsheathed it quickly and sliced across her, just delicately to slice off the camisole she had on.

Slowly, the thin fabric fluttered to the floor as Sasuke put away his sword. Only that same, oddly sadistic smile flickered across his face. Looking down, Sakura noticed that the Uchiha wasn't wearing the clothing he used to. Now he was garbed in a loose beige top and purple rope, the same outfit as Orochimaru.

Sakura easily dismissed this thought from her mind, for now Sasuke was massaging between her legs roughly. His lips were still pressed against hers in a fevered kiss. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Sakura…" he crooned, backing up a bit. Slowly, he pulled at the rope and allowed the shirt to fall to the ground, followed by his shorts. Now he stood in just his boxers before the pink-haired girl. Sakura blushed at the considerable bulge in his boxers, and looked away.

That characteristic evil grin spread across his pale face again, signaling the torture he had planned in his mind. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrists tied them quickly, very tightly. "Hands up." He ordered.

Sakura obeyed hesitantly, and looked very scared.

"Good." He said. The Uchiha boy grabbed a kunai from her nightstand and stabbed it into the ropes, hanging her from the ceiling. "I have some tests to run on you, Sakura."

Sakura gulped, and hung there looking like a lost puppy. Her eyes portrayed a mix of different feelings, from fear, to love.

Sasuke grinned again, and grabbed the bit of her bra between her breasts and yanked it off. Sakura gasped and looked away as her ample breasts were exposed to the boy.

Uchiha merely smiled and rubbed at one of her breasts. "First I need to get you wanting me. " Sakura moaned quietly and rolled her head back.

Sasuke pulled his hand back and held his hand up. A small flame of chakra began to build on his finger. "Test one, how much heat you can take."

Sakura gulped a bit, and began to shake.

Sasuke smiled, and brushed the flame lightly across her chest. Sakura flinched slightly. Slowly, he came to a stop at her left nipple. He looked up at the clock and watched. "Scream when you can't take it anymore." He said, eyes still on the clock.

Sakura bit her lip and screamed after a bit.

"6 seconds, not bad." Sasuke noted. Now he moved to the other one and got the same reaction. "Good, good. Now…" He said, flicking out his sword quickly. Before Sakura even knew he had unsheathed, her panties fluttered to the ground. Sakura blushed as she was fully revealed to the love of her life.

Now the Uchiha was moving his hand to between her legs and was reactivating the chakra fire. "Same as before. Scream when you can't take it."

Sakura lasted all of 2 seconds until she shrieked in pain.

"Good…" Sasuke said, extinguishing the flame. "Now, test two." He said, raising his hand again. Chakra formed on his index finger, and molded into a sharp point. Slowly, he prodded the top of her breast.

"Ah!" She cried, biting her lip.

The shinobi didn't stop though. He prodded a bit closer to her nipple, and got the same reaction. Suddenly, he jabbed at her nipple harshly.

Sakura shrieked and bit her lip, tearing up a little.

"Okay." Sasuke said, stopping the chakra and pulling his hand back. Another grin crossed his face as he yanked down his boxers quickly, exposing himself to Sakura.

Sakura inhaled quickly as he was exposed, and smiled to herself. Suddenly, a hand smacked across her face, and she yelped in pain.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked. Once again, Sakura never got a chance to respond. Sasuke stepped forward, and in one smooth movement, grabbed her hips and pushed himself in.

Sakura moaned in pleasure and bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream. Something said that if she screamed, he would stop.

Sasuke began to let chakra spin around his hardened member, acting as a condom and as an object of pleasure for her. He wanted to make it easy for her, for he knew this would be her first and last.

Sakura was extremely turned on, so she began to moan and cry quietly.

"Tell me when you're going to come." Sasuke whispered in her ear. The thrusts were raining down harder and faster upon Sakura, and he was closing in himself.

Sakura moaned a few more times, before moaning out, "Sasuke, I-I-I-I'm going to c-c-come…"

The Uchiha was grunting and pushing as well, very close to the edge of his climax. "Then come…Sakura…" He whispered in her ear.

And come she did. Her climax stimulated his own, and he pulled out directly afterward. The cum dripped to the floor, mixed with Sakura's.

"Now, you die." He said, unsheathing his sword.

This caught Sakura way off guard. "Wait, what?" She questioned.

Sasuke sliced down her chest and then across, making a large cross across her breasts and sternum. Sakura cried out in extreme pain and swung backward on the rope. The force of her weight snapped the ropes and the kunai that held her clattered to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She begged, making for the door. "Naruto!" She called, looking for her roommate.

"He's dead." Sasuke said, summoning four snakes and pinning her to the floor. "They're all dead."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she choked a little. "W-w-why?" She cried.

"To sever all ties. I can't have any feelings for my home." He said, coldheartedly. Now he was advancing slowly on the poor girl, who was laying flat on her back, whimpering pathetically and bleeding.

A whisper escaped her lips, barely loud enough to hear. "Sasuke…I love you." She sighed.

Sasuke didn't falter in his approach. "Exactly." He said, slicing the tendons of her ankles. "That is why you must die."

Sakura screamed out in pure agony as the tendons snapped. "I did NOTHING but unconditionally love you Sasuke. I waited around for you for months, just praying that you would return. Then when you do, you rape and KILL me."

Sasuke merely looked down at her and flicked the blood from his sword. "Any last requests?" He asked in a moment of tenderness.

"A kiss." The crying kunioichi asked. "Just one last kiss."

Sasuke bent down and gently placed his lips on hers, in a gentle, loving kiss. As he pulled away, tears were streaming down his face, though he still showed no emotion on his face.

Sakura had a strange expression of peace on her face. "I ask once more, please spare me. I loved you, Sasuke. Even when everyone else forgot about you, I never did."

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He flicked his sword out and neatly sliced open her throat. "Good-bye, Sakura."

Sakura choked for a moment, before spitting blood and whispering. "I love you, Sasuke."

Tears were streaming down the Uchiha's emotionless face. "I love you too, Sakura." With that, the Uchiha cleaned his sword on the bedspread and looked once over the lifeless body of the girl he cared so much about. If this was the price he had to pay to avenge his clan, it better all work out in the end. Leaning down, he placed one last kiss on her cold lips. Turning to the window, he looked out and leaped out into the chilly evening air.

The End.


	2. Notes and Thank you's

Notes for Final night:

Sorry. Sakura. Fans. I didn't mean to offend anyone. It was angsty and gorey. Sorry for disturbing anyone.

Sorry Sasuke/Sakura haters. I had to do it. I mean, looking at all of those fan fictions made me want to gag. I had to do something out of the ordinary.

This is my first Fanfic. Please be nice. I hate being a sappy little beggar, but seriously.

I'm sorry to whoever reviewed that they were glad to see something different, I forgot your username. Huge shout out to you though, you pretty much made my day.

I don't write only oneshots. I will post a full story soon, I'm thinking Kiba and Tenten. Not sure though.

HUGE Shoutout to Akira-sama. I wuvs you! Seriously. Go look her up if you're reading this. She's fantastic.

New story soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
